


A very short exploration of phone (actually telegraphic) sex and orgasm control, in which this title is several times longer than the fic itself.

by Skud



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Kink, M/M, Nanofic, Orgasm Control, phonesex, telegraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skud/pseuds/Skud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for two kink_bingo squares I didn't even get on my card (dammit): phone sex and orgasm control.  And this fic is ineligible anyway because it's too short.  So, whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very short exploration of phone (actually telegraphic) sex and orgasm control, in which this title is several times longer than the fic itself.

WATSON COME AT ONCE STOP


End file.
